Crimson
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is part: 3 that I decided to write for my "Kokiri" series. Make sure you read the first three (you'll see why there's three)! This is when Aya (my character) comes back and gets his hands on Link (read the first three, and you'll know who Aya is). I'm warning you now, read at your own risk. This is graphic, OK? So, no flames, please! Thank you! R&R positively please!


****READ PLEASE****

**Disclaimer: Hey. I know, another story so soon. I just want to get stories that I want to do done and out of the way. I know, this is so late for a part: 3, but I've been thinking about doing a part: 3 for the _Kokiri_ series. This is supposed to be kind of graphic, so if you don't like graphic, then I highly suggest that you don't read it (it saves me the flames and you the trouble of reading something graphic, along with nightmares or whatever). If you do want to read this, make sure you read _How We Got New Kokiri_, _How We Got New Kokiri: Different Version_, and _How We Got New Kokiri: Different Version Part: 2_, or else this won't make sense to you. Tell me what you think by positively reviewing. Also, I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. So, I hope you like it! This is a one shot! Here we go! **

**Crimson**

Maria, Dr. Lanford, and Link were sitting on a bench watching Leah, Mido, Saria, and the rest of the Kokiri run around and play. Link would play with the rest of the children, but since he had his broken ankle, he couldn't. A few days had gone by since Saria, Mido, and the rest of the Kokiri brought home Maria, Leah, and Dr. Lanford, along with saving Link. Their life changed drastically since the three new Hylians came to live in the Kokiri Forest. Leah was treated just like a Kokiri. She had the green tunic and everything. Maria had a tunic, but she wore a long-sleeved shirt underneath and pants. Dr. Lanford wore his normal clothes because at least once everyday, he'd have to leave the Kokiri Forest to go and help a sick person. Maria and Dr. Lanford were like parents to all the Kokiri. Also, Maria and Dr. Lanford were engaged.

Leah, Saria, and Mido ran up to Maria, Dr. Lanford, and Link. Mido said to Link, "We're going to play Marbles now, Link. Do you want to play with us?"

"Umm... Actually... I would love to, Mido, but I'm too tired... Maybe tomorrow..." answered Link.

"Why are you tired?" Mido asked.

"I don't know... I just am..." Link grabbed his crutches and got off the bench, and he started to make his way to his house.

"What's wrong with him?" Mido asked.

"I think he's still upset over what happened to him a few days ago." answered Dr. Lanford.

"Oh. I see." He was concerned for his friend. Leah, Link's girlfriend, was also concerned for Link. So was Saria.

Maria said, "Maybe I should go talk to him." Dr. Lanford nodded. Maria got up from the bench and headed for Link's house. As soon as she got to his house, she saw him on the ground beside his ladder. Link couldn't get up his ladder without help. "Link, do you want to talk, honey? I know what's bothering you." Maria sat down beside Link.

Link looked at Maria for a few seconds, then looked away from her. "I'm just... Just traumatized... What Aya did to me... What he did to you and Leah... He almost killed me... I got sick... He almost killed me... I was scared, Maria... I really was..." Link looked at Maria again. "I'm glad Mido, Saria, and the others saved you, Leah, and I. I'm glad you guys are here..." Link looked away from Maria again and looked down beside him at the ground. "I've been having nightmares ever since we got back... The entire incident would play over and over in my head in my nightmares... I'd wake up screaming... I just can't help but wonder what Aya would've done to me if Saria, Mido, and the others didn't save me..."

"Well, Link, you're safe here. I know you are. Trust me. Aya's locked up. Actually, I think he's been put to death. Honey, did you know that when someone touches a child inappropriately or hurts a child not even close to what Aya did to you, they're put to death? Now, since what Aya did to you was more than unspeakable, he's been definitely put to death... Do you understand, honey?"

"Yeah... But, I just can't help but think that he's not dead... That he escaped... That he's going to come back here for... me..."

"I know, honey. I know you're worried. That happens to everybody. The way you're reacting is perfectly normal. Dr. Lanford and I will try to make you feel better about what happened, OK? I know what it's like to be traumatized, baby. I was raped when I was ten." Link looked at Maria in shock. He had no idea that had happened to her. "But, Link, I believe what happened to you is far worse than what I've been through. Especially a child at your age..."

"Maria... I just want all these memories to go away... I don't want to be tortured by them anymore... I'm going crazy... Ever since we got home, I can't sleep properly... I've tried and tried, but I can't... I just can't... Those nightmares are torturing me... Maria... I just want it to stop..." Suddenly, Link started crying and he hugged Maria, and he wouldn't let go of her.

"I know, Link... I know... Let it out... Just let it out, honey... Just know that Dr. Lanford, Mido, Saria, Leah, the others, and I are here to help you. The Great Deku Tree is here to help you, too, OK? I know... Trust me... I know what it's like... Just cry... That's all you need to do, is cry..."

Link was sobbing into Maria. He was so tired that he cried himself to sleep. Maria gently put Link over her shoulder. She left his crutches on the ground. She would come and get them later. She carried Link up his ladder and into his house. Once she brought him inside his house, she carried him over to his bed and carefully laid him down on it. She laid down beside Link and placed her arm around him. She would be there for him if he woke up screaming from his nightmares...

_**About an Hour Later...**_

"Maria! Link!" a voice called from the bottom of Link's ladder. "Maria! Link! Wake up!" Maria and Link heard the voice shouting at them to wake up. Maria started to get out of Link's bed.

Link was about to get out of his bed, not thinking about his broken ankle. "No. You stay here, honey." Maria said, placing an arm on Link's shoulder. Link nodded. Maria got out of Link's bed and she quickly ran over to Link's doorway. Maria saw that Dr. Lanford was starting up Link's ladder. "What, Harold?! What's the matter?!" Maria hollered down at Dr. Lanford, worriedly.

"It's Aya! I was out on a call and I saw him! He's on his way here! We need to hide! We especially need to hide Link! Hurry!

"Aya?!" Maria hollered down at Dr. Lanford. She was shocked. She just got over telling Link that Aya was dead. Link was right... Aya was coming back to get him... "How is that possible?!"

"I don't know! Just hurry!" Maria quickly nodded and ran back into Link's house.

As soon as Maria got into the house, Link had a look of fear. He heard everything from the outside. "Aya's coming, isn't he?.." Link said, scared. He started to cry.

"Yes, baby. Come on. We have to hurry. Dr. Lanford's collecting Leah and the rest of the Kokiri, and hiding them."

"Where is he hiding them?"

"The best place is in the Lost Woods. Dr. Lanford and I both think that that's the best place to hide, in case of an emergency." Link nodded. Maria quickly picked up Link and put him over her shoulder. She rushed out of the house and scurried down Link's ladder. She skipped every other rung. She quickly ran to the direction of the Lost Woods. She didn't bother grabbing his crutches because they were in a hurry.

Maria quickly climbed up the vine wall that led to the entrance of the Lost Woods. Dr. Lanford met Maria and Link at the entrance. Dr. Lanford quickly grabbed Link from Maria, and they both headed inside the Lost Woods...

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

Everybody was hiding in the Lost Woods. They were in the part of the Lost Woods where a Skull Kid usually played the ocarina. But everybody coming into the Lost Woods scared him away. Maria was holding Link close to her. He was crying. He was scared that Aya was going to get him.

After a few more minutes, they thought that Aya wasn't going to come. They thought that he had left. So, everybody started to leave the Lost Woods. Once they got out to the entrance of the Lost Woods, boy, were they wrong... Aya was right there at the entrance, waiting for them... "Boo." Aya said. He had the most evilest grin they had ever seen.

"Aya..." Maria barely said. She was so scared.

"Hello, my _dear_ wife... Surprised to see me, huh? Yeah, I thought you would be... You see, I broke out of prison. So, here I am."

"Aya, please leave..." Maria said, scared.

"I don't think I'll be doing that... You see, I heard that you and Dr. Lanford are now an item. I came to get you back. But, if you refuse, then I might just take and hurt somebody you love... Somebody like that boy in your arms..."

"No... No..." Maria said. Link started to cry again.

"Now, give him to me!"

"No!" shouted Maria. Dr. Lanford, Leah, and the Kokiri were trying to protect Link from Aya.

"I said, give him to me!" Aya charged at Maria and ripped Link out of her hands. Maria tried to pull Link back, but it was no use... Aya was the stronger one, so he pulled Link right out of Maria's hands with ease.

"Give him back!" Maria shouted, as she charged for Aya. Aya was holding the kicking and screaming Link in front of him by his waist.

"Nah ah ah..." said Aya, as he pushed Maria away from him, while still holding Link by one hand. Aya pulled out a knife. He pulled Link close to him and he put the knife up against Link's throat. Link was still struggling, but that just made Aya's grip on him tighter. "I'll kill him right now if you take one step closer." Aya sounded very evil. Maria, Dr. Lanford, Leah, and the Kokiri knew he wasn't kidding. "Now, will you let me take him as my hostage, or will you let me kill him? The choice is totally up to you. Or, you could save Link the _pain _he's going to get if you come with me..."

_What do I do? I can't go back with Aya... I mean, I would if I didn't have to worry about my daughter's safety. I love Link, too. He's like a son to me. So, either way, I'm going to be putting both my kids in danger. But Link isn't my real child... Leah is. So, I really have to protect her from harm. I just don't know what to do... _Maria thought.

"My patience is wearing, Maria..." Aya said, evilly, as he put the blade closer to Link's throat, which made Link take a deep breath in. His eyes were squeezed shut, too.

"Don't hurt him..." Maria barely said.

"Oh. So, you're coming with me?" Aya asked. He had a wicked smile on his face.

"No... I can't... Not with Leah..."

"You AND Leah have to come! It's not just you! And it's not just Leah! You BOTH have to come! There's no two ways about it!" Aya started to get angry.

"I have to protect my daughter..."

"Well, suit yourself... I'm going to have some with my little hostage. Let me know when you change your mind, OK?" And with that, Aya turned around and walked away with Link in his arm.

"No... Please..." Maria barely said. She started to go after Aya. Aya heard her and turned around, and put the knife against Link's throat again. This was telling Maria not to come after them. Aya climbed down the vine wall and headed towards Link's house. Link was too scared to move and he had his eyes squeezed shut.

As soon as Aya brought Link to his own house, he noticed the crutches lying on the ground. "Oh. Are those _your _crutches, Link?" Aya asked.

"No... No, they're not..." Link said, scared.

"Lying to me won't get you anywhere, Link... That's just going to cause you more pain... Also, you're the only one here with a broken ankle, so who else would those crutches belong to, huh?"

"M-Me..." Link was so scared, he could barely answer.

"That's what I thought, boy!... Ha ha ha..." Aya made his way up Link's ladder. As soon as he got inside, he headed straight for Link's bed. As soon as Aya was over to Link's bed, he dropped Link down on the bed. Link was lying on his stomach. Aya was holding Link down with his hand. Aya saw that Link had some rope hanging up on the wall. Aya took his hand off of Link and quickly went over, and grabbed the rope off of Link's wall. As soon as Aya turned around with the rope in his hands, he saw Link trying to crawl down from his bed. Both of Link's hands were on the floor. Only his lower half of his body was remaining on the bed. "Get back on that bed, boy!" ordered Aya, as he grabbed Link by the back collar of his tunic. He picked Link up by his collar and forced him back down on the bed, so that he was lying on his stomach. As soon as Aya had forced Link back down on his own bed, he grabbed Link's left arm and tied it to the headboard of the bed. Link tried to smack Aya's hands, but that didn't do any good.

As soon as Aya was finished tying Link's left arm to the headboard, he grabbed Link's right arm and tied it to the headboard, too. "Let me go! Please! Let me go!" Link screamed. He began to sob.

"Screaming and crying won't get you out of this, boy. The only way to get out of this is if Maria agrees to return to me. Now, what can I use to shut you up?..." Aya started to look around to see if he could find anything that he could gag Link with. Aya found a dry washcloth beside a bowl of water. Aya grabbed the washcloth. As soon as he grabbed it, it unfolded to a large, white washcloth. "This is perfect." Aya had an evil grin. Aya went back over to Link, who was tied to his own bed. As soon as Aya got over to Link's bed, he slightly lifted Link's head, so that he could tie the washcloth around his mouth. Aya tied the washcloth over Link's mouth; then, he pulled out his knife again.

Link was still sobbing. He was even more scared than he was the last time Aya tortured him because Link was already traumatized and hurt from the last incident.

"Heh heh heh... I'm going to have some fun with you, little Link... I hope you like it!" Aya said, evilly. He said this as close to Link's face as possible. Then, Aya moved his face away from Link's.

Aya brought the knife down to Link's legs. Link started trembling. He was scared that Aya was going to hurt his ankle again... Aya started cutting Link's legs. Each and every cut was bleeding. Making Link's legs crimson. Surprisingly, though, Aya didn't touch Link's broken ankle... Every cut that Aya made, made Link scream. Aya even tried to write on Link's left leg, using the knife. Aya managed to write "AYA WAS HERE". He made sure it was in big enough writing. Then, Aya tried to write on Link's opposite leg, using the knife. He wrote "AYA WANTS MARIA AND LEAH BACK". Link screamed and cried as Aya continued to cut Link's legs. They were soaked with crimson blood. Eventually, Aya brought the knife up to Link's arms. Aya did the same thing, cut them with the knife. Aya made sure to be careful not to accidentally cut the binds around Link's wrists. Link's arms looked like his legs, soaked with crimson blood. Link screamed at every cut that Aya made on his arms.

Aya wrote on Link's left arm "LINK IS STUPID". As soon as Aya wrote that, he brought the crimson blood-covered knife down to Link's face. Aya had a wicked grin on his face. Aya purposely hovered the knife above Link's face, so that the blood from the knife would drip down onto his face. Aya even hovered the blade over Link's eye, so that the blood would drip into his eye. Link's eyes were already squeezed shut, though. "Don't think that I'm done with you yet..." Aya said, evilly. Aya placed the knife on Link's healing gash. Then, he started to cut down the side of Link's face. Making Link's crimson blood run down his face. Some of it ran across Link's face. Link didn't stop screaming or crying, though. Why would he? Then, Aya gently moved the blade down Link's cheek. Not cutting it, just moving it. Then, Aya decided to cut down Link's cheek. Since Link was laying down, the blood mostly ran sideways on his face. So, eventually, his face was covered in crimson blood.

Then, Aya moved the blade away from Link's face and made his way to his back. Aya made longer cuts on his back, which stained the back of Link's tunic with crimson blood. After a few more long cuts, Aya pulled the knife away for good. He was finally finished with Link. Link had never wept so much before in his life. Every cut that Aya made on him, stung very badly. Link had no idea if Aya was done with him or not.

Aya set the blood-covered knife down on the table in the middle of Link's house. Then, Aya grabbed onto the hair on the front of Link's head and slightly lifted Link's head. Link was close to passing out from the pain and from the loss of so much blood. "You see, if Maria really did care for you, she would've came with me, and you wouldn't be in this mess..." Aya let go of Link's hair. The blood on Aya's hands stained Link's hair strawberry blonde. Link's hair already had blood on it, but Aya's hands were covered in blood, so him grabbing Link's hair, caused it to turn strawberry blonde. Link was barely conscious...

**...**

"What are we going to do, Harold? Link's probably just being tortured to death up there..." Maria said, worriedly. She was very concerned about Link. Maria, Dr. Lanford, Leah, and the Kokiri were all in Saria's house. They were trying to figure out ways to save Link, and not have Maria and Leah go back with the torturous Aya.

"I don't know, darling... I just don't know..."

"Well, one of us can leave the forest... We could get a weapon... A gun (they invented guns, OK?)... So, we can kill Aya from afar, and save Link. What do you think, darling?"

"Yeah... But... Where would we get a gun from? Are you sure there's a store in Castle Town that sells guns? I don't remember seeing one..."

"Yeah, there's a shop in Castle Town that sells guns. Just one of us needs to go there and buy one."

"I'll go. You stay here and look after the children."

"But, Dr. Lanford, isn't that a little dangerous to leave Maria and Leah here when Aya's here? I mean, what if he finds out that you had gone away, and he tries to harm Maria and Leah?" Saria said.

"That's a good point... I never even thought of that... You're right, Saria..." Dr. Lanford said to Saria. "Maria, go to Castle Town and get a gun, OK?" Dr. Lanford said to Maria.

"Got it, Harold. Should I bring Leah with me or should I just leave her here?"

"She'll be fine here. Don't worry."

"OK. I'll try to be as quick as possible."

"OK. You know that the horses are up at the Training Ground, right?"

"Right. I'll be back. Don't worry about me... I'll be back."

"I know you will." Maria quickly kissed Dr. Lanford. Then, she quickly kissed Leah's forehead. Then, she quickly rubbed Mido and Saria's heads, and gave a quick smile to the others. Then, she finally left the house to head to the Training Ground to grab a horse, so that she could head to Hyrule Castle Town and get a gun. This was the best plan to save Link, Maria, and Leah. They hoped...

**...**

Aya sat on the table in the middle of Link's house. He watched Link sleep. Well, Link wasn't really asleep. He was unconscious from the pain and from the loss of blood. Aya watched Link with an evil grin. He was proud of what he did to that poor little child... Suddenly, Aya heard what sounded like a horse neighing. Aya got off the centre table and ran for the door. As soon as Aya stepped out, onto the porch, he saw that Maria was heading over to a horse in the Training Ground. Aya growled and quickly headed back inside Link's house. As soon as Aya got inside the house, he ran over to Link, who was bloody, cut, and unconscious on his own bed. On the way to Link, Aya quickly grabbed the knife off of the centre table. Once Aya did that, he cut the rope that was tied to the headboard as quickly as he could. He did the same thing with the rope that was tied to the headboard on Link's right side. But the rope was still tied around both of Link's wrists.

As fast as he could, Aya picked up Link in his arms and started to head for the door. Link was starting to wake up from unconsciousness, but he didn't open his eyes yet. As soon as Aya made it out onto the porch, he shouted, "Hey! Maria!" At this time, Maria was starting to leave the Kokiri Forest on the horse that she got from the Training Ground. Maria heard Aya yell at her. So, she looked up at the direction where she thought she heard him, which was, Link's porch.

As soon as Maria looked at the direction of Link's porch, she saw Aya holding a barely conscious Link in his arms. She saw, even from where she was, that he was covered in blood. She also saw that he had been tied up and that he's gagged. "Oh my god..." Is all Maria could say. Shortly after Aya got Maria's attention, he lifted Link up in the air, practically above his head. Aya was holding Link up above his head with both his hands. Seeing this made Maria cry. _What have I done?..._ she thought. _This is all my fault... _

"This is all your fault, Maria! If you would've came with me, this wouldn't have happened to this pathetic child..." Aya hollered to Maria.

"Shut up, Aya! Just shut up! This is not my fault! NOT my fault!" Maria screamed at Aya.

"Oh... But it is, Maria... It is... It was so simple, you know? All you had to do was come with me, and this wouldn't have happened to this little twit!" Aya let go of Link and he started to fall, but Aya caught him by the remaining rope that was around his wrists. You have to admit, that was a good catch. Aya was holding Link off to the side by the remaining rope around his wrists. "So, where are you going, Maria? Going to get some help, are you? Come on now, answer me."

"No. No, I wasn't." Maria said, firmly, so that it sounded believable. Getting the gun was help. Shooting Aya would kill him, so that he would never come back again.

"Well, where are you going, then?"

"I was just going for a ride... to think about things..." Maria tried to sound believable, but that time, it didn't sound as believable as the last lie.

"Yeah... Uh-huh... I believe you where others may not, Maria... Now tell me, where. Are. You. Going?" Aya started to sound a little angry.

"I told you! For a ride!" Maria shouted.

"You and I both know that's not what you're doing! You're going to get help, aren't you?!" Aya was so angry, that he started to scare Maria.

All of the yelling outside brought everyone out of Saria's house. They all looked at Maria, then at Aya holding onto Link. They all gasped at the sight of Link. "Father! What did you do?!" Leah screamed to her Father.

"What did I do? What did _I_do?! I taught your Mother a lesson! I taught her that if she won't come with me, then the people that she loves around her will get hurt! And that's exactly what I did to Link!"

Leah busted into tears. "Link..." she barely said. Dr. Lanford and the Kokiri were in shock. Saria and Mido were holding each other crying.

"Well, Maria, Leah, Dr. Lanford, Kokiri, or what ever the hell you're called, I'll be taking Link back inside now. Don't even think about leaving the forest, Maria. Don't even think about it... Or, Link WILL die a very painful death. I'm trusting all of you not to leave this forest. I'll come check on you guys in a little while or so... I know how many there are of you, Kokiri, excluding the green-headed girl and that boy she's with, there are exactly ten of you. Now, if I come to check on you, and any of you are missing, then I'll MAKE you watch Link die a very slow and painful death, got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good. I'm glad I made myself clear." Aya had a wicked smile on his face. "Well, then, see you later..." And Aya went back inside with Link...

**...**

As soon as Aya brought Link back inside, he brought Link back over to his bed again. There was a lot of blood stains on Link's bed. Aya dropped Link down on the bed. Once Link landed, Aya grabbed the remaining rope around Link's wrists and tied them to the headboard of the bed. Since Aya only used the remaining rope that was around Link's wrists to tie him to the bed, the rope was a lot tighter around Link's wrists, tight enough that they were cut and bleeding. It also made Link a bit closer to the headboard.

Eventually, Link opened his eyes. He barely had them open, though, because from the pain and the loss of blood. He just felt like passing out again. Another reason why Link could barely keep his eyes open was because so much blood ran into them, it was difficult to keep them open. It was so uncomfortable. Link closed his eyes, but he didn't lose consciousness again. _I just want to die... Goddesses, please help me... I can't live with this anymore... I want out... _Link thought. A single tear came out of Link's eye. He didn't want to live anymore... Not after all this...

_**A Little While Later...**_

Link woke up. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep. Link heard snoring, which could only mean that the torturous Aya was asleep. Link thought, _This is my chance to escape... _Link did, indeed, want to escape. He actually didn't want to die. He wanted to live. Even if he had all these scars on him and trauma with him, he wanted to escape. He wanted to live. He knew he was tough and that he could get through this. He knew that he was stronger than Aya. Dying is the wimp's way out. The weakling's way out. The way out of nothing.

Since Link's wrists were still sort of wet with blood, he thought that he could pull out of the binds. It would have been easier earlier, since he wasn't so close to the headboard then. Even though it hurt his wrists so much, Link tried to pull his way out of the binds. He pulled and pulled, until his wrists slipped out of the binds. His wrists were cut and bleeding, but they weren't bleeding as bad as the rest of his body was earlier. Then, Link pulled down the washcloth from his mouth.

Link tried to be as quiet as possible while trying to get out of his bed. He got down on the floor and crawled. One, so Aya couldn't see him. Two, because he couldn't walk with his broken ankle. And, three, he needed to be down on the floor because his cuts hurt too much. He couldn't walk...

Link managed to get to his door; then, his porch. "Oh... This is gonna be problematic..." Link said to himself. He tried to go down his ladder, but that just hurt his ankle too much. Once Link stepped down on a rung, near the bottom of the ladder, a shooting pain went up his leg, which caused him to yell out in pain. It also caused Link to fall on the ground at the bottom of the ladder. He made the strangest noise when he hit the ground. It was like a weird moan. He made that noise because he was in so much pain, but he refused to yell again. The pain was still shooting up his leg, and the cuts on his body were stinging badly, but that didn't stop him from crawling to Saria's house. Then, he remembered that his crutches were still right there, beside his house. His crutches will make him move a lot faster than crawling. He crawled over to his crutches, not noticing that his greatest fear was behind him.

Just as Link was about to reach his crutches, he was grabbed by his broken ankle and dragged back. He screamed and screamed. He screamed, "HELP ME! SOMEBODY! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Link was digging his nails into the earth, but that didn't do any good.

**...**

Maria, Dr. Lanford, Leah, and the others heard Link screaming. They quickly ran outside to see what was happening.

As soon as everyone in Saria's house got outside, they saw Aya dragging Link up the ladder. He was clinging on to the rungs of the ladder. Link's clinging to the rungs didn't do any good because Aya was strong enough to pull him hard enough to make him let go. Link was screaming and it didn't sound human.

Maria, Dr. Lanford, Leah, and the others ran over to Link, who was being dragged up the ladder. Dr. Lanford and Maria grabbed onto Link's hands to pull him down from Aya's grasp, but Aya was stronger than the both of them. So, he pulled as hard as he could to get Link away from Dr. Lanford, Maria, Leah, and the others. Link was forced up the ladder and dragged onto the porch. Once Aya got him onto the porch, he dragged Link inside by his broken ankle. Dr. Lanford, Maria, Leah, and the others rushed up the ladder as quickly as they could.

As soon as they got inside, they saw Aya standing somewhat in the middle of the room, holding Link by his throat. Aya was choking Link with both his hands. Link was trying to kick Aya, but he couldn't reach him. Link was also trying to make Aya loosen his grip on his neck, but he couldn't. He was losing air quickly... Things were getting darker... And the last thing that Link saw was Maria, Dr. Lanford, Leah, and the Kokiri coming to his direction...

_**A Little While Later...**_

Link woke up. He saw that he wasn't in his house, but in his best friend's house... It was Saria's house. Link looked down at himself. When he did, he saw that his legs were wrapped in bandages. His back also felt strange. He guessed that his back was wrapped with bandages, too. He looked at his arms, and they were also wrapped in bandages. He also felt a large patch on the right side of his face. With all the bandages wrapped around him, he could barely move.

He also noticed that he was in a green nightgown, and he couldn't feel his hat on his head, either. _What happened?... _Link thought. Link looked over to the right side of him to see Maria sitting in a chair beside him, sleeping in her hand. "Maria... Maria..." Link barely said. His voice was also in a whisper. After a few more times of Link calling her name, Maria woke up. She looked at Link with a bit of surprise. "Maria, what happened to me?" He really didn't remember.

"You don't remember, baby?"

"No..."

"Aya came back... He took you as a hostage... He cut your arms, legs, and back brutally. He also cut a bit of your face, too... Your very lucky to be alive, Link... At the end of all this, Aya choked you..."

"I think I remember now... It was because he wanted you back, wasn't it?"

"Yes... And I feel terrible, Link... This is all my fault why this happened to you... If I just would've went with Aya..." Maria didn't finish her sentence because she started crying.

"No, no, Maria... You needed to protect your daughter... I'm not your real kid... I know you love me like I am, but I'm not... You needed to protect Leah... She comes first..."

"But look at what Aya did to you... Look at what _I_ did to you, Link..."

"No, no, Maria... This wasn't your fault, OK?" Link's voice was weak. "By the way, what happened to Aya?..."

"Dr. Lanford and I killed him..."

"You what?..."

"We killed him..." Maria bowed her head. "He was about to kill you. You just passed out from the lack of oxygen... I grabbed your vase and kept smashing him on the crown of his head with it... until he wasn't breathing anymore... He's... He's gone..." Maria started to tear up a bit. In a way, she still loved Aya. Back then, before Maria and Aya got married, Aya was a great guy. She loved him very much for his humour and kindness. But, one day, Aya got sick. Sick to the point where he became a crazy psychopath...

Link was relieved that Aya was gone forever. He even showed it by sighing in relief. Link started to cry a bit. He cried because he was upset about what happened to him. He also cried because of Maria blaming herself for what Aya did to him. But these tears were also tears of joy because the devil, Aya, was finally dead.

"Don't cry... Shh... Don't cry, baby..." Maria said, as she slowly petted the top of Link's head. "Just go to sleep, baby, and everything will be OK..." After a few more moments, Link fell asleep, and he slept peacefully.

_**The **_

_**End**_

****READ PLEASE****

_**After Story: **A week later, Maria went up to Link's house to get him for lunch. Once she got inside, she saw that he was lying on the floor, dead, with a knife in his hand. Why would Link kill himself? Was it because he couldn't live with the torturous thoughts and nightmares? Or, was it because he couldn't live with himself anymore? Maria, Dr. Lanford, nor the others know, but they strongly think it was both. The proof that he killed himself was a note on his dresser that said:_

_**I love you all.**_

_**Link**_

_Link was brave and strong because he saved Maria and Leah. If it wasn't for him, they'd most likely be dead. R.I.P., great hero. You're going to be missed..._

**A/N: Dear God, I just killed Link again! Remember when there was a time where I wouldn't kill Link? Omg! I can't believe I just did it in such a terrible way, too! Well, one other story I wrote, ****has Link dying. I won't tell you what story because you'll have to find out! ;D I feel sooo terrible for killing Link this way! Omg! Well, please positively review. Thank you. I hope you liked it. Please don't flame me for it being graphic because I told you that it was going to be. So, you didn't have to read it. I told you, you didn't have to because it was graphic. I know if I would've just ended it with Link going to sleep, that would've been a beautiful ending. But I had to end it in a twisted way. Or else, it would've been too cliche. Well, anyway, more stories soon! Probably not 'till next week, though! I've got Exams coming up, so I need to study for them... -.- I gave up tonight's studying to finish this! Well, ciao! **

**- ZeldaFan123 **


End file.
